


Shared Prayer

by CanaryToCoalmine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prayer, Religion Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Spiritual Kink, light con non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryToCoalmine/pseuds/CanaryToCoalmine
Summary: Grant "convinces" Gerard to skip church.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Shared Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> I'm going to hell :| Because this fic is real short smh

Gerard had always known that Grant had a dark sense of humor, that Grant was always up for a bit of roleplay, and that Grant was just the little— a lot — eccentric. Gerard and Grant have agreed beforehand that scenes could start whenever they both obviously had a hard-on. 

But he didn’t expect one of his more  _ experimental _ ideas to happen right  _ now _ .

“Why can’t you just skip service this one time, darling?” Grant rhetorically asks. There’s a smug grin in his voice, and Gerard is too busy focusing his eyes on Grant’s right hand to check if Grant himself is smiling.

Grant is sitting beside Gerard on their couch, and his right hand is on Gerard's upper thigh. His fingertips prod lightly at the crease of Gerard's pajama-clad and pressed-together legs. And Gerard feels Grant's other hand gently petting his neck. Shakily, Gerard swallows and speaks up,

"Grant, I really need to get ready for church-"

Grant frowns and leans further into Gerard's space. His face leans against the top of Gerard's head and the hand on his neck slinks up to pet Gerard's cheek. The hand on Gerard's thigh dips further before gently pulling Gerard's legs open. Gerard lets out a small moan and spreads his legs wider.

“It’s important, I missed last week because of work and I feel  _ so dirty, _ ” Gerard whispers

Grant presses his palm against Gerard's hard-on. He waits until Gerard responds clearly and positively before shifting his hand to more firmly grasp Gerard’s crotch.

“I need to get there early Grant, I can’t miss communal prayer again,” Gerard says this all while his eyes pass from Grant’s amused eyes to Grant’s lips.

Gerard makes a show of pulling away, but not enough to get away from Grant at all. Gerard pulls an annoyed face and finally turns to glare at Grant. 

“You have me, don’t you?” Grant says as he presses a kiss into Gerard’s neck and slides his hand into Gerard’s soft pajamas and under Gerard’s boxers. He strokes over Gerard’s cock and delicately rakes his nails over the nape of Gerard’s neck.

“You can pray right here, perfectly. You can pray in this room with me next to you and it wouldn’t be much different, would it?” Grant coaxes.

Gerard’s breath hitches as Grant grabs his cock. Gerard can’t stop himself from widely smiling while Grant continues, 

“You’ll pray with me, right Gerard? You’ll beg for forgiveness while I debauch you? It’s more convenient like this anyways, if you think about it”

Gerard nods and his eyes gently shut. He feels drunk and surprised when Grant laughs into his neck and begins jerking him off. Gerard raises his hips a little and clumsily pushes his pajamas down, Grant pulls Gerard out of his underwear. He bucks into Grant’s hold and freely moans whenever Grant passes his thumb over more sensitive parts of his cock.

Slowly, and well-practiced, Gerard recites a prayer aloud.

“Dear Lord, thank you for staying with me regardless of my transgressions,” Grant gently tilts Gerard’s head to the side and trails fleeting kisses over his neck, ”for blessing me and my relationships despite my sins,” Gerard moans low as Grant cups his balls and fondles them gently, “and for cleansing me whenever I need it-”

Gerard whimpers as Grant pulls away from his crotch. Grant bites and nips over Gerard’s neck and pulls one of Gerard’s legs onto the couch and over the back. He gives a meaningful gesture and Gerard moves his body to lay back onto the cushions. Grant pulls off Gerard’s pants and boxers fully, then his hand returns to jerking Gerard off.

“It’s important you finish, Gerard” Grant says with a teasing tone of voice. Gerard nods and continues his prayer. His head lays against the arm of the couch and he looks up at the ceiling.

“I beg of you to please cleanse me once again, dear Father,” Gerard gasps and glances down when Grant suddenly lowers his head and sucks the tip of Gerard’s cock into his mouth. He groans loudly and his following gasps transition between moans and whimpers, “I- I’ve been bad, sir- Lord God. I beg for your forgiveness and your aid,” 

Grant licks and sucks over Gerard’s cock in silence. Gerard feels as though he’s never felt this before. He tries to focus on the prayer but the warmth and wetness of Grant’s mouth overwhelm his senses. Gerard places his hands over the back of Grant’s head and weakly pushes his cock further into Grant’s mouth. 

Grants hums and smugly looks up at Gerard. 

Gerard looks the complete opposite of holy. One of his legs is thrown over the back of their couch and his hair sticks to his sweaty forehead. His eyes are lidded and his mouth hangs slightly open with audible breathing. He continues to pray.

“Lead me, Lord, onto a path of righteousness.” Grant bops his head over Gerard’s cock and indulgently twists his fist over the areas his mouth leaves, “Wash away my sins and cleanse me of my wrongdoings,” Grant’s unoccupied hand lays over Gerard’s abdomen and idly pets his skin.

“Thank you, God, for listening to my prayer. All Honor,” Grant focuses his tongue over the head of Gerard’s cock, “Glory,” Grant’s jerking hand quickens impossibly and Gerard desperately bucks into Grant’s mouth, “ and Praise be to your Holy name,” 

Gerard watches Grant pull off and stare straight back at him. His thumb sweeps over Gerard’s cock for the last time before Gerard’s body tenses up and convulses through his orgasm. His legs tense up and quiver as Grant pulls at Gerard’s cock. His cum squirts over Grant’s cheeks and over Grant’s prideful smile.

“-Amen,” Gerard gasps out. His body continues to twitch even as his shoulders relax against the sofa.

“Amen indeed, Darling. Was that good?” Grant asks, his hand unmoving but still grasped around Gerard’s cock. Gerard breathes heavily for a few moments. 

“It was fucking  _ divine,”  _

Grant laughs at Gerard’s flustered expense, “-pun unintended! unintended!” 

Grant lays the side of his head against Gerard’s thigh and smears some of the cum off his face.

“...If you give me a couple of moments to recover, you can stretch me out and fuck me,” Gerard mutters.

Grant scoffs and gives a half-hearted, mean tug at Gerard’s sensitive and soft cock. Grant gets whacked over the head and a foot affectionately pushes against Grant’s shoulder.

“Yeah, actually, nevermind,” Gerard laughs.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehe
> 
> So I've got a couple of fics and ideas that I'm too scared to write and publish. This was one of them. I'm terribly sorry if this triggers anybody or something. I hope you are all well!


End file.
